1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device provided with a mirror, a method of manufacturing the electro-optical device, an electro-optical unit, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an electronic apparatus, for example, a projection type display device or the like is known which displays an image on a screen by modulating light emitted from a light source by a plurality of mirrors (micromirrors) of an electro-optical device called a digital mirror device (DMD) and then enlarging and projecting the modulated light by a projection optical system. The electro-optical device which is used in such a projection type display device or the like is provided with an element substrate 1 in which a mirror 50 is provided on a one-side surface is, a frame section 61 bonded to the one-side surface 1s side of the element substrate 1 so as to surround the mirror 50 when viewed in a plan view, and a plate-shaped light-transmitting cover 71 supported on an end portion on the side opposite to the element substrate 1, of the frame section 61, as shown in FIG. 13, for example. Further, the electro-optical device has, for example, a support substrate 90 in which a concave substrate mounting portion 93 surrounded by a side wall 92 is formed, and the element substrate 1 is fixed to a bottom portion of the substrate mounting portion 93 by an adhesive 97 and then sealed by sealing resin 98 provided in the substrate mounting portion 93.
In the electro-optical device configured in this manner, light is incident on the mirror 50 by penetrating the light-transmitting cover 71, and the light reflected by the mirror 50 is emitted by penetrating the light-transmitting cover 71. At this time, the temperature of the element substrate 1 or the like rises due to the light illuminated to the light-transmitting cover 71 or the one-side surface 1s of the element substrate 1. Such a rise in temperature causes a malfunction or a decrease in life of the electro-optical device, and therefore, it is not preferable.
On the other hand, as a method of increasing the heat dissipation of a device mounted on the support substrate 90, a technique of widening the contact area between the device and the sealing resin is proposed (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,898,724 B2). For example, as shown in FIG. 13, a configuration is made in which the surface of the sealing resin 98 is in contact with the light-transmitting cover 71 at a position higher than a position where the surface of the sealing resin 98 is in contact with the side wall 92 of the support substrate 90. According to such a configuration, it is possible to increase heat transfer efficiency from the light-transmitting cover 71 to the sealing resin 98.
However, according to the configuration shown in FIG. 13, even if the heat transfer efficiency from the light-transmitting cover 71 to the sealing resin 98 is increased, since the heat transfer efficiency of the sealing resin 98 itself is low, there is a problem in that it is not possible to sufficiently suppress an rise in the temperature of the element substrate 1.